Invisible
by atlantiandragoness
Summary: Another Wizgato songfic, set to Invisible, by Clay Aiken


_What-cha doing tonight_

_I wish I could be, a fly on your wall_

To most people this would've been a rather strange site, a white cat sitting at a computer, _typing_. Of course the fact that this catwas in reality a digimon by the name of Gatomon was a good explanation, but there was something else in this scene, something no one could see.

Wizardmon sighed. After his death at the hands of Myotismon, he was reduced to a mere specter, unable to return to the digital and be reborn. His current state left him invisible, intangible and unable to be heard. He stared at Gatomon, sorry that all he could do for his friend was silently watch over her.

_Are you really alone_

_Who's stealing your dreams_

_Why can't I bring you into my life_

Gatomon glanced in the direction of the door, as if she was looking right at him, but then tai walked by, stopped, staring curiously at her, before shrugging it off and continuing down the hall. gatomon continued with her ask. The data digimon shook his head, scolding himself for believing that she knew of his presence.

_What would it take to make you see that I'm alive._

Gatomon cursed to herself, rapidly pressing the delete button. She began typing again, only to repeat the action. Wizardmon considered looking to see what she was working on, but decided against it.

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I could just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

After a while of typing and deleting, Gatomon let out a cry of success. She pressed a button on the keyboard, and waited anxiously as a light green piece of paper rolled out of the printer, cascading down like an emerald waterfall. She snatched it up and hurried out of Kari's room. Wizardmon sighed again as she went right by him. He watched her round the corner, before following.

_Wait, I already am_

She ran down the street, paper clamped tightly in her mouth. Wizardmon followed overhead, desperately trying to keep up with the speedy cat. She maneuvered down the crowded sidewalks, then darted across the street without bothering to wait for the crossing signal to change off of 'Don't Walk'

"Gatomon!" he yelled as a car raced towards her, letting the fact she couldn't hear him briefly escape his mind.

_Saw your face in the crowd_

_I call out your name_

_You don't hear a sound_

Luckily, she slid out of the way, letting the automobile pass before safely making it to the other side. He breathed out a side of relief, but it wasn't for long, because she was on the move yet again and just as hard to keep up with. Wizardmon wished he could read her mind to know where was going with the leaflet, but unfortunately his powers were stripped away when he died.

_I keep tracing your steps_

_Each move that you make_

_Wish I could read what goes through your mind_

She stopped suddenly, staring at something in the distance. Wizardmon landed by her, trying to decipher what her gaze was placed on, but there were too many buildings to pinpoint which one she was looking at. She stared off again, running right through Wizardmon.

_Which you could touch me with the colors of your life_

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I could just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_Wait, I already am_

Again Gatomon stopped, but now, he assumed, she'd reached her destination, the Fugiama Tv Station. She put her paper of the ground, face down, and sat to catch her breath, paw of the paper so it wouldn't flutter away. Wizardmon watched her as she leaned her head back, slowly closing those blue eyes he'd come to adore so much. She reopened them, appearing to look right at him again.

"Gatomon..." he said slowly, but there was no reaction. "Why do I keep letting my self forget?"

_Reach out_

_But you don't even see me_

_Even when I scream out_

_Baby you don't hear me_

Gatomon stood, grabbing the green sheet and walked right into the station, past the employees, who we're unsurprised, due to the feline's frequent visits. The wizard decided just to go on without her. he knew where she was going to go. He slowly came into the open room where Gatomon was already standing, floated silently through the wall.

_I am nothing without you_

_Just a shadow passing through_

However, she wasn't looking to speak to him, though he couldn't respond, like she usually did. She was walking over to the wall opposite him, applying that piece of paper to the wall.

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I could just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

She stepped back, admiring her work, the scanned the room. She uttered something softly that he didn't catch before casually leaving. Wizardmon came over, reading the letters printed in black ink:

August 1st, 1998- A battle against the evil digimon tyrant Myotismon was fought here this day. When he tried to destroy one of the digidestined and her partner, a friend of the digimon's, called Wizardmon steeped in the way of the attack. He saved them, but gave his life in the process. His spirit still remains bound to this world, watching over them, even in death. We shall always remember him and his nobel sacrifice.

Thank you, my friend.

Wizardmon smiled as he reread the text and looked out the window at Gatomon's small figure below, disappearing into the distance.

_Wait, I already am..._


End file.
